Titans Vol 2
| years published = 2008-2011 | total issues = 38 | featured characters = Beast Boy; Donna Troy; Flash; Nightwing; Raven; Red Arrow; Starfire | creators = | previous = Volume One | next = }} Titans, Volume Two is an American comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by DC Comics and ran from June of 2008 to October of 2011, spanning a total of thirty-eight issues. This series differs from volume one slightly in that it showcases the team that comprised the "New Teen Titans" era, albeit with some code name changes along the way. * Beast Boy: Garfield "Gar" Logan, formerly known as Beast Boy is the epitome of the "class clown". Gifted with the ability to shape-change into any animal, he is always the first to crack a joke or ogle the female members of the team. Although often criticized for his aloofness, Gar's fun-loving banter is often the glue that holds the group together when things get too serious. * Cyborg: Victor Stone is half-man/half-machine, but all power. In addition to enhanced strength and a white sound emitter, Vic is also the brains behind the group and has a keen knowledge of robotics and computers. He is also the one most likely to lose his cool however when things get rough. * Donna Troy: Donna Troy is without question the heart and soul of the New Teen Titans. Groomed as the protégé of Amazon superhero Wonder Woman, she possesses super strength and her own version of Wonder Woman's magic lasso. Her pragmatic nature is matched only by her passion and her unwavering commitment towards the team is above reproach. Like the others, Donna is haunted by a troubled past and mysteries concerning her identity abound leading many to ask, "Who is Donna Troy?" * Flash: Wally West is the super-speedster sidekick to the Flash and one of the original Teen Titans. Although gifted with the same abilities as his mentor, Wally struggles to find his place amongst the team. His affection for Frances Kane as well as teammate Raven has taken a heavy toll on the young man's soul and nearly cost him his life more than once. * Nightwing: Dick Grayson is the teenage former sidekick to Batman. The undisputed leader of the Teen Titans, Dick's steely resolve and commitment to justice have made him a strong leader. Relying only on quick thinking and a utility belt, Dick is a master strategist and easily commands the respect of his peers. He is one of the founding members of the Teen Titans and is best friends with Wally West and Donna Troy. * Raven: Raven is undoubtedly the most mysterious member of the Teen Titans. She is the daughter of the demon Trigon and an Earth woman named Arella. Raven's soul is tainted by Trigon's evil and she fights every day to keep her dark heritage from overwhelming her. Raven's actions and fear of Trigon are what first brought the young heroes together to form the New Teen Titans. * Red Arrow: Roy Harper grew up as the protégé of archer Oliver Queen and was a teen sidekick known as Speedy, and became one of the first recruits of the original Teen Titans. As he grew older, he sired a daughter named Lian with the villainess, Cheshire. He became the leader of a Titans group under the code name Arsenal, and later a member of the Justice League where he changed his name to Red Arrow. * Starfire: Princess Koriand'r is the deposed royal heir of the alien world of Tamaran. Having been sold into slavery to keep the peace between two warring worlds, Starfire threw off the shackles of bondage and came to Earth where she joined the Teen Titans. A buxom powerhouse filled with light, love and energy, she is always finding something wondrous and exciting about her new adopted home. * Titans Vol 2 1 * Titans Vol 2 2 * Titans Vol 2 3 * Titans Vol 2 4 * Titans Vol 2 5 * Titans Vol 2 6 * Titans Vol 2 7 * Titans Vol 2 8 * Titans Vol 2 9 * Titans Vol 2 10 * Titans Vol 2 11 * Titans Vol 2 12 * Titans Vol 2 13 * Titans Vol 2 14 * Titans Vol 2 15 * Titans Vol 2 16 * Titans Vol 2 17 * Titans Vol 2 18 * Titans Vol 2 19 * Titans Vol 2 20 * Titans Vol 2 21 * Titans Vol 2 22 * Titans Vol 2 23 * Titans Vol 2 24 * Titans Vol 2 25 * Titans Vol 2 26 * Titans Vol 2 27 * Titans Vol 2 28 * Titans Vol 2 29 * Titans Vol 2 30 * Titans Vol 2 31 * Titans Vol 2 32 * Titans Vol 2 33 * Titans Vol 2 34 * Titans Vol 2 35 * Titans Vol 2 36 * Titans Vol 2 37 * Titans Vol 2 38 * Titans East 1 * Titans Vol 2 Annual 1 * Titans: Old Friends * Titans: Lockdown * Titans: Fractured * Titans: Villains for Hire * Titans: Family Reunion * Titans (2008) redirects to this page. * The first issue was shipped with an alternate retailer incentive variant cover illustrated by Ethan Van Sciver. * * * * * Category: Category:DC Comics